Altars
Altars are objects found in the Underworld. Interacting with one can produce positive or negative effects: * Your hunger bar can be emptied. * Your health and hunger bars can be filled. * The altar can spawn any random monster in the game. * The altar can double one stackable item in your inventory* (restrictions apply). * The altar can do nothing. * The altar can disappear. The number of uses an altar has is also random. Duplicating Items The altar can randomly select a stackable item in your inventory, and dupicate it. * This process will add up to 30 of the randomly selected item to your inventory. * Steel bars, poison extract, healing potions, and silver have a cap of 10 instead of 30. * You can only gain 2 gold from an altar, and if you have more than 10 half will vanish! To leverage this mechanic you can drop any stackable items in your inventory besides the one you wish to duplicate before interacting with the altar (putting a floor tile down first is a good precaution). Just do not drop gold facing the altar if you have infamy, unless you wish to remove it. Removing Infamy If you have infamy, dropping gold while facing an altar will pay to remove some of it. Glowing Altars This mysterious structure is more common in the deeper parts of the underworld and its inner mechanisms are fairly complex. Glowing Altars allow the process commonly called Melding which is combining two equipments' damage, defense, and skill bonuses, plus bonuses (+1/2/3), and upgrading Runes. The '''dominant '''item will attempt to absorb better traits from the '''lesser '''item. *The dominant item is usually determined by level requirement. If one of the items is customized, (Smithed or renamed) that will be the dominant item. Hammers are not needed to meld. Just drop the equipments to meld while facing the altar then a stamping animation and sound starts. If the items are of the same type, then even natural plus bonuses (+1/2/3) can be absorbed. Equipment can be renamed on these altars just like on anvils; 10 gold normally but free for Supporters . It's optional to offer gold to the altar to boost its power by 1% per 1 gold. Raising altar power increases the chance of upgrading equipment traits and reduces the chance of the altar disappearing after use. *Offer (drop) gold first before dropping equipments to avoid unintended melding *Altars used with no gold disappear after 2-3 uses. *Glowing Altars when used changes the tile it is on into a Stone Floor which indicates it will likely disappear after using. Items of a similar power level (or even better the same type) have better results when melding. Gem bonus slots added with Smithing and built-in skill bonuses on equipment have a chance to transfer completely and will not upgrade or downgrade. *For example: "+3 exploration +3 unarmed +3 unarmored" skill bonuses on Grass Bands can all transfer to a plain Hide Armor. Runes upgrade by 1 every melding session until maxed out if the '''lesser '''item has the same or a higher level rune. Higher levels will have a greater pull and have better results. *Similarly, Runes can downgrade if they are mixed with inferior runed items but the chance of upgrading is always higher than downgrading. *A fully powered glowing altar will guarantee at least one rune upgrade if it is available.